


Academy days Philinda

by Philindaughter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Philinda Smut Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philindaughter/pseuds/Philindaughter
Summary: This fanfiction will be about how Phil Coulson and Melinda May came together and how the Team finds out. It is a part back from the academy and one part from now. Alot oft just fluff and a tiny bit oft Angst in here.
Relationships: Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Philinda 24 Kisses, Philinda One Bed Only Challenge, philinda's





	Academy days Philinda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suallenparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/gifts), [LauraRoslinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/gifts).



> Hey

So this will be about Phil Coulson and Melinda May in their Academy days with Maria Hill and other students liked Flora and Steven. So have fun.

It had been a long day and a long week at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and Maria had been bugging Melinda for days to play a round of truth or dare with her Phil and her friends Steven and Flora, who were also agents of shield. So she agreed with a roll of her eyes and an annoyed groan.

"Hey Mel -"

"Don't call me that Maria only Phil is allowed to, and you know it perfectly well."

"okay , okay you two are like two cute lovebirds so why shouldn't he be allowed to call you that?" "hmm?!"

"Maria ..-" she laughed but shot her an almost deadly look at the same time.

"wow calm brown..."

"I'm not a horse Maria."

They took each other in their arms and laughed.

"What is it Maria?" "i love you and nothing else."

"And thank you for playing along with philli together"

"Yes now I just have to sell it to phil, he will be very happy for sure and are Steven and Flora playing now too ?"

"yeah sure, see you later"

she saw Phil coming to them so she left them alone, they needed a push and Maria was ready to give it to them.

Phil grabbed her shoulder with both hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek and nudged her forward a little. She laughed

"Yes Mell"

"We are going to Maria's tonight she wants to play truth or dare with us and her friends and students from her department are you coming ?"

" Okay then she wants to set us up for sure , we just don't take a dare or do then for example as a task drink a sip of alcohol."

"It's a bad bet that I can't avoid telling the truth and doing chores."

"He tickled her lightly on her hips and belly, "You know you're tickling me.

"you know tickling me is not so fair phil"

"okay i'll stop it melinda."

Oh god every time he said her full name she had little hearts in her belly little flying hearts that made her belly hurt and that she had so extreme as if she had her days and you wouldn't believe it but even on those days when she was grumpy he caught her, everyone has a bad or not so good day.

Oh god she loved him, not only that they are perfect partners so work partners she wants so much more.

But would never be willing to admit of she wasn't drunk at all.

Especially not toward Phillip J. Coulson.

\---------------

She loved him. And he loved her, but no one knew that. from the other.

Playing in the room of Maria and Melinda. :

So Maria explained :

"Now we always turn this empty bottle to decide who's turn it is and then it's on to questions?"

"Yes, what kind of questions will be asked?" asked Philip.

"Quite questions that are normally in quotation marks but also adult questions Phil , what about it ? "

"Why would I?"

" Okay can we finally get on with this ,I'm bored. " said Flora

They sat down in a circle and began:

Maria was first and Phil asked her the question with a mischievous grin:" Truth or dare sis?

(by the way in the story Phil and Maria are siblings) "Truth".

"Okay, too bad. Do you want a baby question or an adult question?" She just looked at him expectantly.

"Okay how old were you the first time oft having sex? "

"Phil bro you serious"

the others giggled

"You're gonna get it too guys just you wait"

"So I was definitely something around the turn of 16 and it was only kind of a one night stand. satisfied ?"

"Definitely" said Melinda

Whose turn is it next ?''

" Phillip ".

Flora read through a card of questions and duties and then asked the question "Truth or Dare Phil ?"

"Truth"

"What do you look for in a woman's face, breasts, buttocks?"

"Well, generally the appearance and character, but otherwise the face when I refer to this selection."

"That's what we want to hear Phil" Melinda smiled and Maria giggled.

Well, next it's Melinda's turn to go around and the next person asks the question.

"Melinda truth or dare?"

"Duty of course" Maria looked mischievous "may I ask the question,?" "No."

"It's not your turn Maria to ask the question but because I'm so nice I'll ask this duty" Steven said in a mischievous tone.

"The group will decide who you kiss "

Maria was no longer stubborn and immediately suggested she kiss Phil, on the mouth for 1 whole minute.

All except Phil, who was actually quite okay with it, agreed. "Maria really now?"

"So what of her deserves it so much Melinda."

She look curiously at Phil because he knew that something like that was coming.

I love you but this is not how I imagined the first kiss. They just looked at each other with passion and questioning. "Okay " said Melind a

She came up to him and took his warm hand, he put his arm around her and she put her hand on his cheek and Maria fangirlte to it. She always wanted to be a friend to her big brother like Melinda is to her and they are so relaxed when they are together just enjoying it. She loved them both and they were the most important people in her life besides her parents. She breathed warm and thin air to each other a took place between both until their. Melinda moaned slightly into the kiss so that Maria could hear it, but she pretended not to notice.

His lips were so easy to love and the kiss was just natural and without ruining it they deepened the kiss. Phil bit down on her unzero lip and she had to stifle another moan very hard she stretched him the tongue in the neck but as soon as she noticed this, even if he was to enjoy without doubt she pulled back and both had to go through.

"Woooooouuuuuu" Maria clapped very loudly "And since you are now a couple you are finally a couple come on?

"Don't you dare think about it" they both said in unisolo.

"Come on every body can see it"

said Steve

"You love each other"

"and you enjoyed it didn't you? it took over two minutes to get there"!

" So kissing is always already and I always enjoy it , besides I know from all singles that he is definitely one of the who is a gentlemen and does not want ay romance from me." "that's nice."

she added.

Phil needed her, this experience had meant everything to him and she had just dumped him it hurt in his chest it pulled him apart and all at the same time he should definitely say it but not now. later

After a few rounds they were drunk and still playing so other more intimate questions came up. "So my first time I was leaning against a wall outside the bed and then I was put on a desk and it was just friendship after all I was not 16 like Mariaa here i was 20.

said flöre

okay next you again maraia.

Melinda couldn't even pronounce her name so drunk she was, actually she wasn't that easily influenced but somehow this night was different.

"So..." "I'll take duty," she said.

"Okay... which one of these people would you be most likely to share a sleeping bag with? "

"With you, Melli, because we're best friends, Flora and Steven are together, and we've almost slept together the way they've been fumbling around and had to put on at least one piece of each other's clothes, and Phillie hasn't because he's like my big brother and you'd be super jealous."

"would i be?"

" yes..." everyone replied almost at the same time.

"okay okay but only because he's my best friend and not another best friend."

Well Phil the bottle is pointing at you.

"Truth has become too boring for me I'll take duty"

"Let Melinda sit on your lap for 5 rounds and give her a hug."

"hey that's not fair that's my duty then steven."

"Yes, and Coulson s."

Melinda didn't protest any further.

She had butterflies in her stomach. He masked her stomach slightly.

"I love your soft skin."

He whispered in her ear.

She giggled and without thinking she turned her head and gave him a light kiss on the lips and they both smiled and stopped themselves from going deeper into the kiss.

Maria smiled. Okay you two, now Phil has to turn the bottle and from now on it's always both of you.

This one pointed at Flora" ohh no" "duty" she said okay

okay "give a kiss to the person who texted you last".

She looked and realized it was Phil so she looked in that direction and made an innocent face and there May warned

"Wooou this is me Phil"

Okay then, she deleted the last chat history and went to Maria. "Sorry" She gave her a kiss on the nack and Maria laughed. "It was a good idea" they both said.

Then it was Steven's turn. "I'm taking the truth."

"How many people have you slept with in total"?

Mel asked. "Maybe 13 people."

"wow!"

"That's a lot of potential on your part, how did you do that?" asked phil and maria.

"Well, before I met our charming Flora here, I was always... popular and on the go. Well"

"Maria you are as next"

"What do you choose?"

"I choose duty"

"Whisper your name lustfully in the ear to your left."

read to me.

"Okay, Mellindi."

"Maria" she whispered.

Melinda laughed "you can't do that badly Maria".

"thank you meli" she laughed mischievously

Phil duu , so it's your turn

"sorry phil , duty "

"okay darling "

" he kissed her on the cheek.

" If you are so open now thanks to the alcohol , then Melinda and Phil you both get undressed now except for the underwear and change the clothes from me you could also wear the night clothes from the each other .

She smiled "and oh Melinda strip times for us."

She moaned in annoyance but undressed so she could admire her purple lace bra and silk underwear, which embarrassed her.

On the other hand she could see Phil's incredibly attractive body.

"Woooow sexy melinda" maria screamed into the room.

"haha"

"You dont have to be quite shy melli"

soon the skin was covered by them again and Melinda had done her job. "well steven you are " "what ?

"truth"

"have you ever had sex outside the bed tell me where"

"ohhh well leaning against a refrigerator on the wall in the hallway... "

"okay that's enough " said florá ashamed and her cheeks turned red.

so maria it's your turn " i'll take truth" "okay" " have you had a threesome ?"

"no definitely not

" good to know " steven said laughing.

"so phil and melinda how are you comfortable " "yes why " phil and melinda replied "we can't complain. Phil squeezed her tighter with his arms and gave her a kiss on the neck she laughed and enjoyed it to the fullest. pushing her head against his shoulder. like a kitten.

" so truth ... "

"Truth" she said in unison.

Nearly by choosen they should still sleep with each other what would be unpleasant for the reason, since they would make this then probably under request.

" so were you ever in love with a best friend and in if in wich besteht friend? "

"and since you're both a little nasty, is either one of you aroused right now?"

That made both of their pulses beat a little faster.

They blushed " thats classiefied " they both said "why come on " and the others laughed. "Nnnnoooo why am I not...you know" Melinda stuttered although she was Definitely ready for fucking him and she was so aroused and figuratively "so actually I couldn't blame anyone...but no." phil answered

"okay can we just stop here please.

" okay then let's go to bed."

"Melinda and Phil slept in each other's sleep suits and together on the pull-out couch.

Maria went into Melinda's bed and the other two slept in Maria's.

Phil had his arms around Melinda and Melinda had hers under his short and he kissed her head Maria took a picture.

Thanks for reading I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any prompts or ideas about new chapters or new truth or duty issues feel free to write them to me.

and i am really sorry for my spelling and grammar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun and Text me if you have a comment or an idea for more oft questions like this or just other_


End file.
